Nothing Like Us
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: ONESHOT! LOVE STORY BETWEEN TRISH STRATUS AND JOHN CENA.


**Okay, hello guys. This is my first story in a long time I have never posted a story and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**TRISH POV**

Do you ever hope to get back to your ex? Well, I did it. Until now I have always hoped that someday I can be with my ex. What is it all wrong? I knew the moment I have a fiance, and he also has a girlfriend. It was indeed a sad reality, but that's me. We dated almost 5 years and spend time together for a long time. We celebrate Christmas together, celebrate the new year together, celebrating valentine together, it was amazing. And suddenly we don't do that anymore. It feels empty and different. But I have to accept all of this. Sometimes expectations and reality is never the same, and it was very painful.

My name is Trish Stratus, I am a 28 year old. I work as a model. I live in a apartment with my fiance, Mike. I have been dating him for 3 years and we got engaged about 5 months ago. It is the amazing day in my life, but part of me misses someone. But I tries ignore it because we were going to get married next year.

"Hey, baby"

"Hey" I kissed my fiance. "How is your day?"

"Normal, but I miss you"

I smiled a little at him, he is the most patient man I've ever met. "I miss you too"

"So if we're going to have dinner or you're just going to watch all night?" He asked.

"Well, because I was hungry, we will have dinner in a few minutes"

"All right, I'll go take a shower first"

"Okay"

**JOHN POV**

Is it wrong if I missed her? it is the words that have always haunted me over the years. It was crazy, we have separated almost 6 years and I still love her, and I even miss her very much. I don't know what I should do, I'm confused, as if I had lost direction. I have dated a lot of girls but none of them like her. Even my girlfriend is much different from her. I hope someday we can be like the old days. But my conscience was saying it was all just a dream, because the girl that I love had been engaged, and will marry next year.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm looking right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Coming back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_  
_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

My iPod plays that song again. When I listen to that song, it would just remind me of her. I never thought this would happen, how a little girl can make a very bad impact to me? If I have a chance for the last time, I will fix my mistakes, so none of this would happen. Then I will be engaged to her, and will soon be married, and have a happy family. Am I not a good dreamer?

"John?"

"Oh, hey Natasha" It was my girlfriend, Natasha.

"What are you doing here?" He sat down beside me and looked at me.

"No, I just like it here, away from the noise"

"There are things that bother you?"

"No, babe"

"Okay" She put her head on my shoulder, and I hope that Trish is not Natasha.

**END OF POV**

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"This is the best for us," said Trish on John.

"But I still love you"

"Me too" Trish looked down.

"Then what's wrong?" John looked at Trish.

"I had to move to New York for a career"

"Is that all? We can do a long-distance relationship"

"I don't think so"

"Please, try"

"I'm sorry John"

"Okay, give me a reason why we have to break up?"

"Because I have to move"

"That's not the right reason"

"I want to start a new life without you"

"Without me?" John said weakly, Trish nodded slowly. "I love you Trish"

"I'm sorry"

"Okay, I hope you're happy with your new life without me"

"We can still be friends or best friends"

"I don't need it"

"I'm sorry"

"That's all you can say" John said with exasperation, "I have fought for us, but what are you doing? you destroy all my struggle"

"Tomorrow I will leave at 1, I hope you'll come to see me for the last time"

"No, thank you" John said, "Good luck with your career" John left Trish.

"John, listen to me" Trish tried to catch John, but John's car was speeding on the highway. "I'm sorry" Trish's eyes filled with tears.

...

Trish is still waiting for John and hope he will come for the last time. Actually she's still in love with John, and even still loved him very much. But she didn't want to get hurt and hurting John, she was forced to do it all.

"Trish, come on," said Mrs. Stratigias.

"John is not going to come," said Melissa, Trish's sister.

"Yeah, he's not going to come," said Christine.

"Trish, you're going to miss the plane," said Mr. Stratigias.

"All right," said Trish weak. "If John comes, tell him that I still love him" Trish whispered to Melissa and Christine, they both nodded.

"Goodbye dad" Trish hugged his father, "Bye mom"

"Take good care of yourself in there," said Mrs. Stratigias. Trish then went to New York and John never came.

* * *

John and Trish sat on the balcony of their apartment. Thinking the same thing, and the same story.

"I still love you," said John and Trish at the same time, but different places and cities. They both love each other unconditionally, even though they are not together anymore.

THE END

* * *

SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR DAN SPELLING MISTAKES


End file.
